Shoenin Kakashi
Shoe is a Gigantic Self Hating Faggot who goes to Board 8. His tastes include pretty much anything good in his terms(which is a pretty easy thing to accomplish). Until SpC2K6, he was the only person to ever get a score of 0 in a contest, which he did in the Villain Contest under the name of Zero_Kuribo. Quite proud of the fact he is a Gigantic Self Hating Faggot(though he is not actually gay, as he uses the term "Faggot" in synonymous for "Whiny Douche".). He is also very enthusiastic about pictures of Anime Females, and usually tends to mass post them if asked (this was prior until SERIOUS BUSINESS). He is currently working at a Grocery Supermarket as a Produce Guy, sometimes also working in the liquor department as a "boozehound" as he calls it, and forcibly going into the box of the damned(Cashier). He contains a vast knowledge of the past and Nostalgia, which is otherwise pointless in real life. He has tried several projects in the past, most failing due to no response, ensuing flame wars, him being just lazy, or the computer with the information dying. He does not plan on living past 40, as he figures he'll die before then by either illness, bad luck, or trying to headbutt an oncoming train. Notice the abundant use of swear words and insults, you flimsy Frenchman. Shoe Lives in Los Angeles, a city somewhere in southern California, a state in western United States, a Country in the middle of North America, a Continent that looks as to be flashing a penis, On the planet Earth, 3 of 8 planets in the solar system(Fucking Scientists being dicks against Pluto). Being a Bootleg Mexican with absolutely no life or aspirations, Shoe simply stays home and does god knows what. He'll either be lurking in message boards, Masturbating, gaming (something unheard of in Board 8) or looking at video's. Yes Gaming, Looking, Lurking, and Grabbing Dick and Double click, clearly the schedule of champions. The word "Douche" or its different forms seems to be his most commonly stated word. The only thing that separates him from the Kennedy's is they have the money. He is currently going through a severe moody(Read: Apathetic Dickhead) phase, claiming Work, TV, Brawl, and Human Stupidity have pummeled and castrated any "happy" he had left. Now he's just an angry asshole. This explains the massive amount of swear words and bottles of liquor near his imaginary bed. Leonhart had been waiting for you to play FF8 as well, as per a drunken bar bet, Which shoe has Fulfilled as of Tuesday July 22nd 2008, to Tuesday July 29th 2008. He had made a play-through topic on which was probably the only form of a board project he had ever actually finished. The Play-through Topic consisted of him insulting and berating the game and its characters while he plays through it. Throughout said play-through topic, he had a Dark Magician Girl card outside as he played, as he claimed it was the only thing that would stop him from killing himself as he played, and as to provide a "Magic Barrier against the Malevolent Forces of Suck". Throughout the playthrough, he would usually Insult the main characters like Squall and Rinoa, while praising support characters like Zell and Lord Laguna of Sussix. The Play-through Culminated as he typed a few paragraph colorful rant on t Rinoa, expressing his pure hatred and reasoning's. He lost 50 pounds on the purging after effect. Let it be known to all that Shoe always pays back his debts. No matter how late or procrastinating it might be. He's not a bitch. Dick and loser mabe, but he's nobody's Money whore. Shoe is also apparently racist to some people, as he did not vote for C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER Barack Obama, but for Kevin Sorbo. He believed it was the right way to go: The Hercules Way. Category:Users Some facts *Usually nocturnal. Cannot be seen by anyone during "mating" hours. *Al Bundy is his Hero, Idol, and Man he for some reason wishes to be one day. He belives Bundy can do no wrong, and would beat up anyone in a fight. *For the life of him he cannot not butcher the English Language on a Keyboard. *He is the official claimer of Rydia of Mist, Lise/Riesz (whichever way is fine) and Dark Magician Girl of FF4, Seiken Densetsu 3, and Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters Fame respectively. No one but Weaboo's know who the hell Lise is sadly, and dumbasses confuse Rydia for a..Tree? The joke is Lettuce you fucking noobs. GAWD. *His favorite Video Game character is Zero, and he still maintains by this fact throughout all these years. However, mostly quotes Terry Bogard of Fatal Fury fame and Captain Falcon of F-Zero fame. *Plays Fighting games a lot, but isnt very good at them, despite what brawlfags say. *Major WoW player, Has a level 80 Tauren Warrior. Has Recently started Playing WoW again, and waits for Monster Hunter TRI to come out. Swears to reap havok on Reggie if they fuck that up. *Is an Avid player of Team Fortress 2and Defense of The Ancients. *Not a fan of anyone posting yaoi pics of Zero (maplejet and SHINE GET 64). *Is however a fan of Yuri, Lesbians, and Female Wrestling(when its actually awesome and not lame). *Has an unhealthy and utter contempt and hatred towards Uchiha Sasuke and Rinoa Heartily, which to his glee, is shared by a good number of the board(and in the former's case, most of the site). He wishes something worse than death to both,and would enjoy it dearly if it was done by his hands. *BARLOG da BAXTER is a black guy. *Is a very angry individual nowadays. *His original account was called MagnaZeroX. Later, he had Kakashi the Shoeman. Shoeman was banned when he was involved in blurting out spoilers from FF7 which later turned into linking into ban-able material. ZeroX's fate has never been solved but was belived to be shot by Steve Allen. *Is a Virgin. Like everybody else on the Internet. *Speaking of which, In terms of Females he's fapped off too, Its probably easier to make a list of those he HASN'T fapped off too. Think he hasnt jerked to that female from that unknown series no ones heard of? Fapped to. *Since he himself edited this, its almost a guarantee there will be a typo, grammar error, or just an outright error somewhere on this page.